Calzona one-shots
by CaseyJr
Summary: Mark isn't dead and Arizona didn't cheat on Callie. But something happens between Mark and Arizona that freaks Arizona out a little bit :)! Find out what!


**Hey guys, I found this one-shot on my computer and thought I could just upload it. I changed the ending a bit and I hope you enjoy this. I have some more one-shots and maybe - if people are interested - I'll upload them... xxxxxxxxxxx**

_"Callliiiooppppeee," Arizona ran over to her girlfriend and hugged her tightly and gave her one kiss after another._

_"Woaaah, you already drunk?" Callie laughed at her cute girlfriend who shook her head in protest but couldn't even say a sentence without slurring._

_"No, I'm just…hiccup…happy…hiccup…to see you because you're my favorite Calliope and my sexy wife…" Arizona said and then ran to the dance floor when a song that she loved was playing. Callie shook her head with a smile and went to the bar where her other friends were already waiting._

_"Blondie is wasted," Mark slurred and gave Callie a shot._

_"You obviously too, I have to keep up, huh? Is that Bailey dancing?" Callie looked shocked at the dance floor where her wife was making funny dance moves with Bailey._

_"Blondie's pout and dimples got her to dance," Mark laughed loudly when Arizona fell onto her ass as she tried to do a pirouette._

_Some hours later_

_"That was fun…fun…and did I already say that it was fun?" Arizona slurred and tried to walk up the stairs while Callie and Mark were equally wasted. "I'm glad Sofia is with my parents. That means we can do whatever we want."_

_"Anything special in mind?" Callie kissed Arizona's soft neck and pinched her ass._

_"Stop it you two! You're bruising my ego," Mark whined and wanted to open his door when he suddenly realized that he didn't have any keys with him, "No!"_

_"What?" Callie looked back as Arizona already nibbled at her earlobe._

_"I have to stay at your place. No keys." He turned around with a yawn and waited for Callie to open the door._

_"Noooooo," Arizona whined and pushed him back, "I want to have sex…hiccup…with my wife now. Go away. You're not welcome now."_

_But Mark being stronger and bigger just went inside not caring that Arizona tried to pull him back, "Get out, Mark."_

_"Do you want me to sleep outside my flat, Blondie?" Mark let himself fall onto the couch while Arizona still tried to pull him outside at his shirt._

_"Yes, that's what I want," Arizona whined and fell backwards onto the floor as Mark pulled back his shirt._

_"Go have sex. Not like it would be the first time that I hear you two screaming! I don't mind."_

_"Callie! Throw him out!" Arizona pouted and looked up at her wife who just ate the pizza from hours before and turned on the music._

_"I'm in such a good mood," Callie laughed and started shaking her curvy hips._

_"Is there more pizza?" Mark asked and when Callie told that one piece is left, Arizona and Mark looked at each other and ran to the pizza._

_"HA!" Arizona held up the piece and brought it to her mouth but Mark slung his arms around her from the back. They wrestled around for it until they landed on the floor with Mark on top of Arizona._

_"It's mine, Blondie," Mark laughed loudly._

_"No, it's mine. I live here and I..," she burst out into laughing when Mark started tickling her. "Not…fair!"_

_"You work too much with children," Mark took a proud bite of the pizza but gave Arizona a bit too who just shook her head._

_"I don't want it."_

_"Then why did we fight for it?"_

_"Because I didn't want you to have it either," Arizona said seriously and started dancing with her wife._

_"Is the Jacuzzi on?" Mark asked after dancing for a while._

_"No you go now. I want to have sex," Arizona whined and let herself fall onto the bed with a pout. Callie always found it amusing how horny but also whiny Arizona was when drinking and that somehow her wife then lost the ability to shut her mouth._

_"C'mon, get out of your clothes and into the Jacuzzi." Callie pulled down Arizona's dress while Arizona still pouted._

_"But Calliope, I need you. I really, really need you. I married you because you're good in bed. And see," Arizona held up her ring in front of Callie's face, "We're still married, so you have to be good in bed now."_

_"Oh, that's why you married me?" Callie got out of her own dress and laughed when Arizona nodded. "You're a dork." She took Arizona's hands in hers and pulled her outside to the Jacuzzi._

_"You asshole!" Arizona whined when Mark pushed both of them inside and then jumped in too. Callie was glad that the two finally got along but sometimes they were just like rival siblings. She rolled her eyes when they started splashing each other like little kids._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"Just tell her already!" Arizona splashed Mark again and rolled her eyes, "You'd make us all happy if you get into a relationship again. Whining Mark spending every minute at our place is annoying."_

_"I feel so much love," Mark pouted like a sad puppy._

_"Everybody can tell that you two are in love. Just get over whatever you have to get over and tell Lexie that you'd like to take her out on a date," Callie took another sip from the wine and enjoyed the warm water._

_"I don't think Lexie wants to date me. She thinks I'm a manwhore and…"_

_"You are!"_

_"I've changed," Mark defended himself, "But I have a baby with my best friend and a record of breaking hearts."_

_"Well, we have a record of being stupid and we're still married, so don't worry" Arizona said without thinking. Mark and Callie looked confused at her._

_"What do you mean by that?" Callie looked a little perplexed at her wife who just shrugged her shoulders._

_"Well, everyone knows that we belong together forever and forever. Haha! That rhymed," Arizona clapped her hands, "But we broke up because of the kid thing, because of Africa instead of truly talking about the consequences. You can't live without me and I can't live without you. We're like Superman and Robin. Nobody should mess with us and nothing can break us. So we should've just talked instead of crying nonstop because now we're happy and we have a child with him." Arizona pointed at Mark and continued eating an apple. "I still wished I could have sperm…eww…or not…but that I could make you pregnant but well, doesn't work. Imagine that Callie. What if I had sperm?" Arizona looked at her wife and didn't even realize that Callie was listening carefully to every word, "whatever. What I mean to say is that we're happy after everything and even with big manwhore over there. He's a great father and we all are a family." Arizona stopped talking and looked a little irritated at Callie and Mark who looked shocked at her. "What?"_

_"I love you!" Callie kissed Arizona softly, "although you called me stupid."_

_"I love you too but just to be clear, I'm superman and you're Robin!" Arizona said seriously._

_"Yeah, right. Who told me I lived in a bat cave when we moved together? Bat cave. Batman. Ring a bell?" Callie laughed and received a mean glare from Arizona._

_"How you live has nothing to do with who you are. You told me I'd ruin our home and turn it into an easter basket but I'm neither a chicken nor a bunny," Arizona said seriously._

_"If I didn't know you, I'd never assume you two were world class surgeons. Your conversations are on teenager mode," Mark smirked and received two mean glares._

_"You're just jealous."_

_"Yes I am and that's why you have to help me find a great woman to start a…grown-up live," Mark took a sip from the beer and then smirked heavily. "How about naked Jacuzzi time? That'd make me happy again." Mark suggested when they were all sitting in the hot water._

_"Again, NO! Over my dead body," Arizona answered him and snuggled closer to Callie._

_"You're so prude, Blondie. Before I met you I thought lesbians wouldn't be that prude but you prove the difference." Mark smirked at her and challenged his friend._

_"I'm not prude. I just don't want you to see my perfect body," Arizona answered immediately and shrugged her shoulders._

_"Yeah right."_

_"It's true."_

_"Fine, it's true."_

_"You don't believe me. Say you believe me."_

_"I believe you."_

_"Callie, he's making fun of me," Arizona whined and pouted even more when Mark burst out into laughing. "Fine!" Both of them, Callie and Mark widened their eyes when Arizona threw her underwear out of the Jacuzzi and was now sitting naked in it. Luckily Mark couldn't see her body while she was in the water._

_"Arizona!" Callie said shocked. She had definitely not expected to ever see her wife stripping in front of Mark._

_"What? I'm not a prude. See Mark, I'm not a prude. I don't care if you see me naked because I'm damn hot," Arizona slurred._

_"Well, I can't see your body under water, so…" Mark widened his eyes. He had not expected Arizona to stand up. He had to admit, she was hot. Blondie looked down at him._

_"See, I'm…" she couldn't end her sentence when Callie pulled her under water with a mad face._

_"Are you nuts? Only I get to see you naked!" Callie screamed at her and the pointed her finger at Mark, "And you get that smirk off your face."_

_"What?" Mark held up his hands in defense, "I just understand now why you two do it like rabbits."_

_"HA! So you admit that I'm hot!" Arizona asked proudly while Callie just shook her head in disbelief and Mark nodded. Callie knew that Arizona would regret that by tomorrow if she'd even remember because normally her wife end up having huge memory loss from a drunken night. "Now I want to see you naked."_

_"Arizona!" Callie screamed and half laughed again and this time her girlfriend held her hand up in defense. "It's not fair. He's seen you and me naked and you've seen him and me naked but I've only seen you naked. We all have the same daughter so we should be allowed to see each other naked. That's just…fair."_

_"I never expected that sentence coming out of your mouth," Callie shook her head in disbelief and pulled Arizona onto her lap and held her closely to his body as if she wanted to prevent Arizona from standing up again._

_"Me neither," Arizona laughed, kissed her softly and then looked at Mark. "Loose your pants, manwhore." Mark hesitated a bit and looked at Callie who shook her head. "Oh, he's scared Callie. I bet your…your…thing isn't as big as you always say. Ashamed of it, huh?" Arizona widened her eyes in shock when Mark suddenly stood naked in front of her. She promptly turned around and closed her eyes tightly and hid her head in Callie's neck, "Eeeeeew, I saw...I saw THE Sloan…Ewwww…and he was inside of you. Ewwwww and it…it made Sofia." Mark and Callie burst out into laughing while Arizona behaved like a child. "Why did you do that? Now I'll get nightmares with…with penises." Arizona pointed disgusted at Mark while Callie and Mark couldn't stop laughing. "Stop laughing at me." Arizona pouted and got out of the Jacuzzi without caring that she was still naked. Something that would only happen if she was really, really drunk. "I found it!" Arizona came outside again and walked over to them with a package of ice-cream._

_"Mark! Don't look at her. Arizona, get down here, NOW!" Callie pointed at Mark who couldn't help but admire Arizona's beautiful body. Callie couldn't believe in what kind of situation she was and took Arizona's hand and pulled her forcefully into the water. This little push ended in accidently pushing Arizona under the water with the ice-cream in her hand. "Ooops," Callie said guiltily when Arizona surfaced with a pout._

_"Why did you do that?" Arizona fished the ice-cream and threw it outside the water._

_"Sorry but stop forgetting that you're naked." Callie apologized and kissed Arizona hard on her mouth while Arizona threw Callie's bra outside the water. "You really want Mark Sloan to see my breasts?"_

_"He saw them a thousand times and if I'm naked then you have to be naked too," Arizona pulled down Callie's pants and threw them outside as well._

_"Never would've imagined being naked in a Jacuzzi with Blondie," they all burst out into laughing. "Let's drink to that!"_

_"You shouldn't drink any more," Callie knew that Arizona never handled too much alcohol that well._

_"Since when are you a party pooper? I'm not your child and I get to make the rules in this household," Arizona took the wine and drank the whole glass at once._

_"That's the Blondie I like," Mark put more alcohol into her glass and soon the three of them were even drunker than before._

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

_"I don't believe you!" Mark whined and looked suspicious at Arizona._

_"Then don't but I remember it very clearly," Arizona answered but touched her arm in pain that Callie had just hit._

_"Why did you never tell me?" Callie looked shocked at Arizona._

_"Which moment would be the best to tell you that I had a foursome?" Arizona rolled her eyes and drank her wine. While Callie looked totally jealous, Mark looked like a happy little boy imagining that specific night Arizona was talking about._

_"Three women all for you?"_

_"Yup," Arizona said proudly but fast added, "But no one was as good as you, honey."_

_"Yeah, right," Callie went out of the Jacuzzi jealously._

_xxxxxxxxx_

_"Three? Really?" Mark asked again and couldn't believe that Arizona Robbins had managed something that he never had._

_"Well, looks like I'm…" Arizona shrieked when Callie came back and suddenly put handcuffs around both her wrists. "Um…"_

_"Come with me and you close your ears and eyes," Callie pointed at Mark and pulled Arizona inside their bedroom._

_"Callie, I…"_

_"No talking," Callie put another handcuff and handcuffed both of Arizona's hands above her head to the bed. "So, three women aren't better than I am?" Callie took a feather and went over Arizona's nipples with it._

_"No," Arizona whispered totally aroused._

_"What did they do to you?" Callie asked while she nibbled at Arizona's earlobe and a spot that always drove her wife crazy. Arizona immediately slung her legs around Callie's waist but Callie pulled them down and shook her head. "You only do what I tell you." She pushed her legs down and started to give her small kisses around her breast and then went deeper to her stomach. "Did they touch you like this?" Callie loved how Arizona shuddered under Callie as she touched inner sides of her thighs. She knew that this was driving Arizona crazy and she could tell that Arizona was getting impatient. Not having control was something that Arizona didn't really manage very well._

_"Callie, touch me," Arizona whined and put her legs around Callie again to pull her closer. At least with this move she could have a little control._

_"If you do that again, I won't touch you for the whole week," Callie threatened and smiled at the shocked face of her wife._

_"You wouldn't!"_

_"Wanna find out?" Callie smirked mischievously and went between Arizona's legs. She spread her wife's legs wider and just started blowing some air at her center, something that Arizona drove nuts._

_"CALLLIE!" Arizona whined and tried to move her hands but of course she couldn't while being handcuffed._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Mark sat in the warm Jacuzzi and tried not to imagine Callie giving Arizona a good time but when he heard Arizona screaming loudly and half pleading Callie to stop, who obviously didn't but made her scream even more, he couldn't help but being aroused himself. Yes, Arizona was gay but that didn't mean that he didn't find her attractive as well. After what seemed like hours he got out of the Jacuzzi and wanted to walk inside but the door was closed. "Callie," he knocked at the door. Luckily Callie came over to the door, still naked but they had seen each other naked that often that they didn't even care a second. She opened the door with a yawn. "Sorry, come in."_

_"Thanks!" he answered and raised an eyebrow when he saw Arizona knocked out on the bed, still one arm handcuffed but sleeping like a stone._

_"Didn't find one key. Stop staring at her," Callie threw a blanket over Arizona and fell back into bed. "God, I'm gonna be so hung-over."_

_"Me too," Mark yawned and went outside to the couch but rolled his eyes when he saw that it was full of ice-cream. So he just went back inside and lay down onto the bed. There they were sleeping. Mark, Arizona and Callie. Naked, drunken and peacefully._

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_Arizona woke up with a pounding head and a hurting arm. When she tried to move it, she looked up and saw that it was handcuffed to the bed. She closed her eyes again and cuddled closer into the shoulder she was laying on. Wait? That doesn't smell like Callie. That smells like. Oh god. She opened her eyes again and couldn't believe it. Why was she in bed with Mark and Callie and naked? When she looked down at Mark she immediately blushed into a deep red and kicked Callie out of the bed._

_"Ouch!" Callie groaned when she fell to the hard floor. "What was that for?" she peeked up and saw her wife's mad face._

_"What was that for? I'm handcuffed to our bed and your…your best friend lies naked besides me. Oh god, this isn't happening," Arizona whined and panicked when Mark started to groan and suddenly threw his arm around Arizona's waist and cuddled into her chest. Her naked chest._

_Mark loved waking up with breasts around him and when he opened his eyes and immediately saw two gorgeous breasts, he did what he always did, he gave them a gentle kiss but his great morning moment ended when suddenly Callie hit him in the head and Arizona, whose breasts he had kissed, started screaming. "What? Oh fuck?", he ran out of the room in shock._

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"Uncuff me. Uncuff me. I need to shower. Now!"_

_"Stop screaming at me. I'm looking for the key, okay," Callie looked around desperately but only found Mark's keys and threw them to him._

_"He kissed…my…my…breast, Callie," Arizona screamed again and again._

_"I KNOW. I was there and it's not like I enjoyed it," Callie screamed back with a huge headache._

_"Well you probably enjoyed it when he kissed your breasts. Where is the damn key? I need to shower," Arizona whined._

_"Stop screaming!"_

_"YOU stop screaming!"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Callie woke up when Arizona tossed around in her sleep and accidently hit her with her hand in the face. "Ouch," she mumbled and looked confused at her sleeping wife who made a disgusted grimace. She wasn't sure whether Arizona had a nightmare or not but cuddled into her warm body. It didn't take long that Arizona started to open her eyes and looked confused at Callie. "Are you okay?"

"NO!" Arizona whined and buried her head into Callie's neck.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Callie asked softly and pushed Arizona's hair behind her ears while Arizona hid her face in her hands like she couldn't believe what kind of nightmare she had had. Callie sometimes worried about her wife's nightmares. She always admired her strength to keep on operating on sick children and trying to save them. She knew that she could never work in Peds.

"Yes, a horrible nightmare," Arizona nodded and slung her arms around her wife to get the image of a naked Mark Sloan out of her mind.

"What did you dream about? Oh god, I have the biggest hangover ever," Callie touched her head in pain and closed her eyes but had to smile when Arizona looked down at her as she bit her lip.

"I saw Mark naked," Arizona whispered.

"What?" Callie had understood what Arizona had said but couldn't quite get when that should've happened. In contrast to Arizona, Callie always needed a moment to be truly awake. Sometimes her brain needed way longer than her eyes.

"I saw…"

"I heard but when did you see Mark naked?" Callie couldn't help but found it cute how her wife made a grimace and let herself fall back onto the bed with a loud moan.

"In my dream, Calliope. He dared me to strip naked and I did. So…he saw me naked too and then I wanted to see him naked too. So…well, he pulled down his pants in the Jacuzzi. We were all naked in there and I lied about a foursome in my twenties and you got jealous and handcuffed me to the bed and we had sex. With Mark outside in the Jacuzzi. And then I woke up…well in my dream and he was naked in bed with us and I was still handcuffed and then…oh god!" Arizona held her hands in front of her head again and whined.

"What?" Callie tried not to burst out into laughing. Obviously Arizona took her nightmare very seriously.

"He…he kissed my breast in the morning. As if it isn't enough that he stares at my boobs, he now kisses them in my dreams." This was the moment Callie burst out into laughing. Her wife often had ridiculous dreams. Either horrible dreams about tiny coffins or magical fantasy dreams but having Mark kiss her breast in her dream was knew.

"Don't laugh at me!" Arizona pouted and playfully hit Callie's arm and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Callie tried to stop laughing, "So…did you like what you see?"

"WHAT?" Arizona looked shocked at her wife who obviously made fun of her. "I'm a lesbian. I don't like to see penises and…and definitely not Marks. Stop laughing."

"It was a dream, Arizona and…"

"But I don't want to have such kind of dreams. It's like…he's everywhere. I don't want him to be in my dreams too," Arizona answered. Of course she got closer to Mark and she liked him but there was a huge difference between liking someone and wanting someone to be in your life nonstop. And although Callie was careful not to let Mark get into their marriage and even Mark tried to give them more space, sometimes Arizona still was annoyed by Mark's nonstop presence.  
"Oh come here," Callie pulled her into her embrace and kissed her lips softly and then pulled up Arizona's shirt and started kissing her breasts nonstop. Arizona giggled and looked up at her wife who was now on top of her and looked down.

"Only I am allowed to kiss your breasts. Your dreams really are ridiculous. First of all, Mark will never and when I say never I definitely mean NEVER see you naked and when we have sex he won't be in our flat. And you wanting to see him naked is definitely never going to happen," Callie laughed out loud again, "I remember the argument in the OR about guys staring at your boobs."

Arizona shivered for a second, "I don't like boob staring guys."

"I know you don't."

"And I don't want Mark to see me naked and I don't want to see his Sloan."

"I know you don't," Callie nodded and kissed Arizona's soft lips again.

"I only want to see you naked," Arizona went under Callie's shirt and touched her breasts, "I like breasts."

"I know you do," Callie laughed and started kissing Arizona's neck.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Mark walked over to Arizona and Callie who were sitting in the cafeteria and eating.

"Hey, I can't babysit Sofia tonight. I've got a date," he immediately said as he took a piece of Callie's cake.

"Mark," Callie whined, "you promised to babysit."

"I know, I know but I'm single and I need to focus on finding my dream woman now. You two already are happy and found the love of your life. I need that too," Mark answered and looked conspicuous at Arizona, "Are you all right, Blondie?"

"I told you for a thousand time that you shouldn't call me Blondie. I have a name," Arizona stood up madly and left Callie and Mark alone while both of them looked a little stunned after her.  
"What's up with Blondie?"

"Mark," Callie rolled her eyes and took a bite of her carrot, "She had a nightmare and is in a bad mood now."

"Tiny coffins again?" Mark asked a little worried but didn't really listen to Callie's answer when he looked at his watch and stood up, "So, I can go to the date and you have Sofia?"

"Fine," Callie nodded.

"Thanks!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Blon…Arizona," Mark walked into Arizona's office and was a little confused by the look Arizona was still giving him.

"What?" she snapped a little at him. She had hoped to avoid him for at least one day.

"I just wanted to say thanks for letting me go to the date," Mark shrugged his shoulders. Since Callie had had a long conversation with him about boundaries, he had tried to be more careful with Arizona's feelings and truth to be told, they had started to get along great, cooking together, watching movies and being a little family. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Yes Mark. I'm okay," Arizona told him as she just wished that he could leave the room.

"Oh, is it about your nightmare? Callie told me…"

"Callie told you?" Arizona jumped up in embarrassment and looked down at Mark who raised an eyebrow in confusion. "How could she…she tell…you out of all people? Don't flatter yourself that I dreamt of you," Arizona pointed at him and couldn't believe that Callie really had told Mark about her nightmare. She understood that Mark was Callie's best friend but some things were just meant to stay private, between them.

"Hey you two," Callie came into Arizona's office and stopped walking when her wife looked at her as if she wanted to kill her while Mark looked irritated back and forth. "Um…what happened?"

"You happened. Why did you tell Mark that I dreamt about him? This was supposed to be between you and me," Arizona was fuming as she packed her bag.

"Um…I didn't," Callie raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Arizona looked confused up at Callie.

"I just told him you had a nightmare. Nothing more," Callie defended herself while she looked from Arizona to Mark and back.

"Oh," Arizona whispered and sat down again, feeling relief. But she also knew that Mark would not give up asking her about the dream now.

"What was the dream about?" Mark smirked but received two annoyed glares.

"Mark, just get out!" Arizona told him while Callie pulled him up on his arm and to the door.

Mark nodded but couldn't help grinning at Arizona.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked worried as she closed the door behind Mark.

"I'm just exhausted. There were complications with Anna's operations and we almost lost her and I just want to go to bed and sleep," Arizona answered honestly while Callie started to massage her shoulders.

"Well, one hour left and then we go home. How about a long massage in the tube and a movie night?" Callie hugged her tightly from behind.

"That sounds awesome," Arizona nodded and leaned back against her wife. "I love you!"

"I love you too," Callie kissed her cheek, squeezed her shoulders again and went back to her patients.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie and Arizona watched a movie while being extremely relaxed. Bathing together was perfect and after Callie's wonderful massage, Arizona felt like she would sleep like a baby tonight. "I don't get why we always end up watching Disney. There are so many other great movies." Callie walked to the door when she heard a knock. A knock that immediately told her that this was Mark.

"Hey Mark," Callie fell back to the couch as Mark followed her with a pout.  
"She flirted with someone else. While I was there," Mark whined and looked at the screen. "So, if you two still want to get out I can watch Sofia now."

"Nah, we almost fell asleep on the couch. We don't go out any more," Callie yawned.

Arizona could tell that Mark stared at her. She looked back at him and shook her head, "I'm not going to tell you what the dream was about."

"Oh c'mon, Blondie," Mark teased her but gave up when Arizona shook her head again. "Fine, any of you up for the Jacuzzi?"

"What?" Arizona immediately was awake again when she heard the word Jacuzzi. While Callie couldn't help but sling her arm around Arizona while laughing, Mark asked again.

"I asked if anyone is up for the Jacuzzi?"

"No, no one is up for it. You go home, to YOUR home and we go to bed in OUR home. Goodnight, Mark!" Arizona almost pushed Mark out of the door. She shook her head when Mark talked through the door.

"Fine, then have a good dream. About me!"

"He's just teasing you," Callie told Arizona. "I'll make sure that you won't have a nightmare tonight or just dream about me."

"And how will you do that?" Arizona flirted back and shrieked when Callie went on top of her and started to whisper something in her ear that sent a shiver through her whole body.

"Are you ready?" Callie asked when she went to the fridge and took out the whipped cream. Arizona nodded and jumped up from the couch to follow her beautiful and sexy wife into their bedroom. Both of them knew that this would be another wonderful night.

**The End :)**

**Did you like it? Do you want more? Have a wonderful weekend you lovely fanfiction reader. Do we really have to wait that long til Season 10? I just want to see what'll happen...aaaaaaaa...I hope Calzona won't break up...**


End file.
